


Allergies

by SeanSalas13



Category: Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanSalas13/pseuds/SeanSalas13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These allergies are killing me. Ugh, i need meds and stat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pharmacy Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misa my bff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Misa+my+bff).



Please let me know what you think of this short fluff. messages and comments are MUCH appreciated :)

\-------------------------------------------

COUGH COUGH COUGH HACK HACK BLARGH

                God, these allergies were going to kill me. All these fucking flowers are stupid and these birds singing are stupid and these trees blooming are fucking stupid. I reached over to my nightstand to find my nose spray empty. I wanted to scream but all I could muster was another lung collapsing cough. Suddenly my cell phone began to ring causing the pounding in my sinuses to vibrate even harder.

                I hit the ignore button as quickly as I could and was soon gifted with a new voice mail. “Too tired to answer.” I mumbled to myself. I reached for the nose spray and whimpered in realization that it was still empty. I slowly got out of bed, pulled on my biggest sweatshirt and sweat pants, slapped a beanie on my messy hair and made for the front door. I had to get more nose spray, maybe some antihistamines if I’m in the mood. I sat in my car for a couple minutes sneezing my brains out then drove to the nearest pharmacy. Luckily CVS was maybe 5 minutes away but it felt like an eternity. I drove so slow I bet the cops thought I was a pot head. Nope, just a groggy stuffed up twenty something who needs meds now.

                DING DONG the door to the CVS opened and I waltzed in, wallet in hand. I looked through the food aisles, grabbed a bag of Doritos and headed for the pharmacy counter. I was so busy looking for my insurance card I didn’t hear the guy say hello. I looked up with foggy eyes and froze. There in front of me was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. His eyes were the most brown, almost golden. His hair was the perfect thickness for running fingers through. His crooked smile was like the melted patch of snow that procured little crocuses and let you know spring was around the corner. His arms looked perfect to lay in. His body was-

                “Ma’am?” He asked. I snapped my head up and met his eyes. His name tag read Oscar Isacc, R.Ph, PharmD. He motioned to the corner of my mouth and I reached up to find a bit of drool.

                “How…how long was I standing here?” I looked at the clock.

                “Um…maybe a minute? You look terrible.” He rolled up his sleeves to reveal hairy forearms. Just how momma likes them.

                “Yeah. I feel terrible. It’s all the allergies. Damn trees and flowers trying to kill me.” I hacked a cough and squirted some hand sanitizer into my germy hands.

                “Well,” he said, looking at my insurance card. “Dr. Isaac has the solution for you. Wait one second.” As he turned to leave I got a great shot of his butt. What a perfect rounded ass. In my foggy state I could imagine myself grabbing it and never letting go. I could imagine grabbing it through baggy shorts while his lips were pressed against mine and him rubbing his-

                “Here you go! Allergy meds, nose spray and a little something extra.” He rang me up, I paid the extra five bucks and he bid me a goodbye with a cute wave. I waved back a bye and smiled. I think he smiled back at me but I could barely focus my allergy ridden self.

                In the car I immediately swallowed two pills and inhaled so much nose spray I could feel the ocean in my brain. I checked the receipt for any surveys for free candy and saw something new. In pen ink was a ten digit number with the words “Call Me” written under it. I chuckled and drove home. For some reason, all those flowers seemed so much prettier and the birds singing sounded so sweet. Maybe the meds were working.


	2. A Special Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awesome date turns even more amazing

Let me know what you think of this chapter! one more after this. Again, messages and comments are very much appreciated.

\-------------------------------------

I kept pulling my hair up then letting it down, not knowing how I should pin it. I had another hour or two before he arrived and I wanted to look good. This was going to be our third maybe fourth date. He counts meeting at the pharmacy as our first date but I don’t since I was all puffy eyed and snot nosed. That was about two months ago. We hang out when he doesn’t work or I’m not going to school.

I had finally chosen the red dress when I got a text. I check and squeaked a bit when I saw it was from Oscar. It said that he was half an hour out and that I should expect a surprise. I verbally whispered ‘shit’ and rushed to the bathroom. I settled on a quick fancy bun and applied easy makeup. As I was pulling on heels my doorbell rang. I quickly rubbed my hands on my dress to flatten it, grabbed my purse and coat and opened the door. There stood my handsome doctor man.

“Hi. Wow, you look amazing.” He was dressed in business casual but in my eyes he looked like a prince ready to swoop me up in his arms. His button up shirt was unbuttoned at the top, revealing chest hair and defined pecs. He had his hands in his pockets in a cool way.

“Hi yourself. And thank you, you look great as well, Dr. Isaac.” I closed my door before he could see the mess behind it. I wasn’t the neatest person and I wasn’t ready for him to find that out. As we walked down the building stairs he took my hand which caught me by surprise.

“What? Is that not okay?” I could see him start to put his hand back in his pocket but I grabbed it before he could.

“No, no. It’s okay, it just startled me. I’m not used to the whole holding hands thing. But for you I will adapt.” I interlaced my fingers in his and he smiled. We grabbed a taxi and he gave an address. I knew it was in the nicer part of town but didn’t say anything. We didn’t talk in the cab but he traced shapes in my hand and made me guess them. We arrived at the restaurant and Oscar being a gentleman opened my door for me.

“Welcome to Le Laurent and Claude. Best French restaurant in the city.” I wanted to scream because I knew this place was really expensive. I began to mentally decide to order the cheapest thing on the menu. I didn’t want him to think I was seeing him just for his money.

Oscar let me take his arm and we walked in only to be greeted by a beautiful woman with sleek platinum blonde hair. She was tall, like model tall, and her facial features were so symmetrical. All her perfect straight teeth showed when she smiled and she smelled like roses. She hugged Oscar like he was an old friend and asked how he was. They chatted about her being overseas or somethings and asked if he was going to open his own pharmacy soon. I started to zone out when Oscar said my name to get my attention.

“Bella, this is the girl I told you about.” The tall lady said something about how I was very pretty but simple looking. Oscar shook the comment off. “We met at one of my CVS’s. We’ve been dating for maybe a month now. Come, babe. Let’s sit at our table.” I smiled to the tall lady and took Oscar’s arm. I smiled to myself because of how he called me babe in front of something. We were brought to our table, almost in the center of the room and seated with menus. Oscar held up his hand.

“We don’t need menus. I called out order in ahead of time. Andrea knows what I like.” The waiter took our menus and bowed, leaving us in silence. I broke it first.

“So, how do you know that lady? Bella?” I fiddled with my fingers under the table.

“Oh we met while I was in Austria. She was there shooting a movie. I was there on a business trip.” He motioned for a waiter and had a bottle of wine brought to the table. I nodded when the waiter offered to pour me a glass.

“Were you two…ya know…” I sipped my wine anxiously.

“What? No, no. She’s not my type at all. Nah, were just good friends. Good conversation.” He drank some wine and placed his hand on the table palm up. He wiggled his fingers signaling me to place my hand on his. So I did.

“Plus,” he added. “I would never introduce you to an ex of mine. It wouldn’t be fair to you. I like you too much to embarrass you like that.” I blushed at that comment and he squeezed my hand in response. Just then a fat chef and a waiter carried out our order. Some kind of meat dish with rosemary potatoes and various sauces.

“Oscar, my friend! How are you zis evening? And who is zis lovely girl wiss you?” He immediately shook my hand and introduced himself as Andrea. Oscar laughed and placed a hand on his arm.

“Andrea, this is my girlfriend. In my mind she is a, in your language, a reine. Call her as such.” I blushed even harder at the word girlfriend. Andrea patted my back and placed a hand on my shoulder as well as Oscar’s.

“Well, Monsieur Isaac, Madamoiselle Reine, tonight I have prepared a very special meal, someting my mama used to make for moi. You have ze finest veal I could find, potatoes from France (only ze best for my friend) and a secret sauce zat I cannot say what is in it. Bon appeteite, mes cheris.” He left with a chortle and Oscar smiled in my direction.

“Andrea is the best chef. I helped him come to America years ago.” He took a bite of the veal and sighed. “Oh, and still the best chef in all of America. Well done Andrea!” He yelled the last part towards the kitchens. I saw a thumbs up pop out of the singing doors. I giggled and tasted the food. It was so good I wanted to cry.

“So,” I began. “How did you meet Andrea?”

“I was in France doing research for a new pain drug when I went into his little restaurant outside of Lourdes. He was so nice to the foreigner, that’s me, and when he said he wanted to go to America I helped him out. That was five years ago.”

“Ok, I have to ask. You are basically a celebrity, kinda. How?”

“Ok. If you have to know, I developed a drug maybe 10 years ago, when I got my first job with B&E Pharmaceuticals. I had double majored in pharmacy science and pharmaceutical chemistry. Very hirable back in the day. Anyhow, I ‘invented’ this drug that increased the release of serotonin in the brain. It became a popular antidepressant that showed amazing outcomes. I got to name it, Oasis I called it.”

“Oh! I used that in high school!” I immediately regretted saying that. I turned beet red and sipped my wine.

“I glad it helped you. That was my goal. Oasis put me on the map and I quickly rose to popularity in the science community. I really didn’t know what do with all this money I had so I bought a few CVS’s in the city. Five or six. I began to make good money from those as well. So now I donate a lot of my money to charities and nonprofit organizations. Animals in need, medical stuff, buildings schools in Africa. That sort of thing. And then I-um…are you okay?” He chuckled.

I realized I was staring. He was just so caring and amazing and smart and everything I could want in a man. Then I said what I was thinking since we arrived at the restaurant. “Oscar, I want you to know I am not dating you because of your money. I’m dating you because you took an interest in me when I was gross and allergy ridden. You, this beautiful specimen of a man, thought I was worth giving your number to.”

Oscar laughed. “I’m beautiful? I should be saying that to you, love. I couldn’t ask for a more gorgeous and kind hearted person.” He took my hand and squeezed it. We clinked glasses and Oscar asked for the desert menu.

After Oscar paid for dinner (after I insisted I help with the check) we said our goodbyes to Andrea and I sent a sneer at Bella and grabbed a cab. We sat in silence before I realized we were headed somewhere different.

“Where are we going?”

“To my apartment. Is that alright?” I nodded furiously and help his hand. The ride lasted maybe 10 minutes before we arrived at his house. Or should I say mansion? His place was huge and lavish. Oscar held the door open for me and entered a passcode into the front door. The doors swung open and I was greeted with marble floors and oak furniture. My mouth hung open and Oscar tapped the bottom of my chin to let me know.

“This…this is amazing. Holy shit, Oscar. Like…what?” I twirled in the foyer and saw a crystal chandelier handing from a maybe 20 foot ceiling. He chuckled and grabbed my waist.

“I’m happy I can impress you like this. I bought this house when I made my first few million. Over the years I have filled it. There are still three rooms that don’t have anything in them yet.” He squeezed my sides and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into the sitting room and plopped me onto the couch. “Wine?” he asked.

“Actually, can you make me a mojito?” I could see a sudden flattening of his face but it was gone as soon as it was there. He said sure in a very enthusiastic tone and headed for the kitchen. I got up and looked at the bookshelf. Lots of books, mostly about pills and such. A couple about foreign countries, some about charity organizations. The one that caught my eye was one about Edgar Allen Poe. I pulled the spine and suddenly I was spinning around then thrown on the floor. I hit my head on something and rested my hand on some kind of table. I looked up and came eye to eye with black leather restraints. I scanned the room and every wall was covered in whips and crops and masks. One whole wall was dedicated to just ball gags. I stood up and had my mouth open in awe. I began to sweat from nervousness and excitement. I fiddled with a blindfold and tried it on. I don’t know why I did cause then I could not see anything.

I reached out and somehow pulled the same book, causing me to spin around again. I was greeted with big arms and a warm chest. I uncovered one eye and looked to find Oscar raising an eyebrow at me.

“So,” he teased. “You found me…recreation room.” He let go of me but I put his arm back. I suddenly had a boost of confidence I didn’t know I had. He breathed out between clenched teeth and handed me a mojito. I downed it in one gulp and set the glass down. I placed my free hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair. I could feel him harden against my knee.

I stood on my toes and whispered in his ear. “Why don’t you give me a special tour of your recreation room?” Oscar gulped down his mojito, picked me up and pulled the book. What endued was a night of ecstasy. And bruises.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to turn this into like a two or three part story. let me know what you think


End file.
